A Life for A Life
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Gohan's really depressed about Goku's death in the Cell Games, and an argument with Chi Chi pushes him over the edge... Warning: Suicide
1. A Life for A Life

Trunks said his goodbyes to all of the friends he had made in the past.   
  
"Bye, Trunks!" Gohan waved to the other demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Good bye, Gohan!" Trunks floated to the top of his time machine, then entering it.  
  
Trunks waved to the group below him, before the time machine disappeared.  
  
"So Gohan, are you ready to go home?" Chi Chi sweetly asked her son.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah!"  
  
Piccolo walked over to his former student. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Piccolo!" Gohan reassured.  
  
"Let's go!" Chi Chi interrupted.  
  
"Okay, bye guys!" Gohan picked his mother up and took off towards their mountain home.  
  
Once home, Gohan and Chi Chi sat in the living room, not really doing anything.  
  
"Gosh, it's so quiet without Goku around..." Chi Chi sighed.  
  
Gohan looked down, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Oh Gohan, I know you miss your father, but he did what he had to!" Chi Chi put her arm around Gohan.  
  
"But, it's my fault mom!" Gohan began to cry harder.  
  
"No it's not, sweetie."  
  
"Yes it is! If I would've listened to him and killed Cell he'd still be here!"  
  
"That's not true..."  
  
"It is and everyone knows it!"  
  
Gohan left his mothers embrace and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Once in his room, Gohan flopped on his bed and cried in his pillow.  
  
"It IS my fault!" the young half-breed said aloud.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes, and began to feel drowzy. "I'm sorry father..."  
  
The Saiyan woke up to the sound of sobbing.  
  
He silently left his room, going to investigate.  
  
"Oh Goku..." Chi Chi said softly, before sobbing some more.  
  
Gohan retreated to his room before his mother had a chance to see him.  
  
Gohan began crying, at the thought of his mother's emotional pain. "I'm sorry you have to go through this because of me..."  
  
"Gohan! Sweetie, are you awake?" Chi Chi knocked, waiting for an answer.  
  
Gohan sat up in his bed, looking at his clock. "Yeah, I'm up!"  
  
"Well come and get some breakfast before Gok--" Chi Chi cut herself off.  
  
The pre-teen sighed. "She was gonna say Goku...daddy..."  
  
"Did you sleep well, Gohan?" Chi Chi asked as her son entered the kitchen.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I had a dream about daddy..." Gohan sat in his chair.  
  
Chi Chi joined him. "It's okay, Go-chan."  
  
Gohan poked at the food on his plate for a few minutes.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" the mother asked with concern.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You should atleast eat something..."  
  
"I told you I'm not hungry!" Gohan snapped.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi yelled, surprised with the way her son responded.  
  
Gohan pushed his plate back, got out of his chair, and went back to his room.  
  
It had been an hour and Gohan was still in his room.  
  
"Poor Gohan..." Chi Chi looked at her child's bedroom door.  
  
The phone rang at the Son residence.  
  
"Hello?" Chi Chi picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, Chi!" Bulma greeted warmly.  
  
"Hi Bulma."  
  
"I was calling to see how things are over there, like how Gohan was doing."  
  
"He's been so depressed about Goku, he hasn't eaten or left his room."  
  
"Well some of the others are coming over, why don't you and Gohan come too?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"It would help get his mind off the whole Cell thing."  
  
Chi Chi smiled. "You're right, Bulma! We'll be there soon!"  
  
"Okay! Bye Chi Chi!"  
  
"Bye!" the black haired woman hung up the phone.  
  
Gohan finally emerged from his room.  
  
"Hey Gohan, we're going to go to Capsule Corp, okay?"  
  
The demi-Saiyan just shrugged.  
  
The Son's car pulled into the very large parking lot of CC.  
  
"Hey Gohan, Chi Chi!" Krillin greeted the duo as they entered the back yard.  
  
"Hi Krillin, hi everyone!" Chi Chi greeted back.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Bulma waved.  
  
Gohan didn't reply, and instead went and sat under a tree.  
  
Nobody decided to follow him, figuring he needed his space.  
  
Well, the little gathering of the Z-fighters carried on, and Gohan remained alone, under the tree.  
  
Everyone once in a while somebody would go try to cheer Gohan up, but the young Saiyan ignored them.  
  
"What's your problem, brat?" Vegeta asked the young demi.  
  
Gohan shrugged in response.  
  
"Is it about Kakarot?"  
  
Gohan nodded, holding back tears.  
  
"Don't get all soft! Kakarot's died before and you didn't get so teary, and you were a child!"  
  
The half-breed glared at the prince. "Well it wasn't my fault the first time!"  
  
"And you think it is this time, don't be foolish!"  
  
"It is my fault, if I would've--"  
  
"--killed Cell, right? Kakarot would've found a way to die either way!"  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"It doesn't matter anyways, Kakarot's dead!"  
  
Gohan stood up and got in fighting stance.  
  
"What, are you challenging me?" Vegeta chuckled.  
  
That question was answered with Gohan charging at the prince.  
  
Vegeta dodged easily, but didn't have the chance to counter, for Chi Chi ran over to the boy.  
  
"Gohan, what do you think you're doing?!" the angry mother demanded.  
  
"What did it look like?!" Gohan snapped back.  
  
The Z-warriors gasped at the change in Goku's son's attitude.  
  
"Gohan, we're leaving!"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Like I care!"  
  
"Bye Bulma, thanks for everything!" Chi Chi waved from the car.  
  
The ride back to the mountain home was silent.  
  
The first thing Gohan did upon entering home was going in his room.  
  
Chi Chi followed.  
  
"What do you want?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"I want to know what your attitudes about!" Chi Chi shouted.  
  
The son didn't answer.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still upset?!"  
  
A tear escaped Gohan's eye, making it's way down his face.  
  
"Well I have alot more to be upset about than you! My husband was just killed by my son and--" Chi Chi once again cut herself off, realizing what she said.  
  
Gohan took a step back towards the window. "So you do think it's my fault!"  
  
"No, Gohan, I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Bull shit! There was no other way for you to mean it!"  
  
With that Gohan ran out os his room and into the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing, Gohan?" Chi Chi turned the bathroom door knob, only to find it locked.  
  
Gohan hurried to grab what he was looking for in the medicine cabinet. "Got it."  
  
"Gohan, you come out here now, or I'll break the door down!"  
  
The Saiyan didn't answer and took off out the window.  
  
The door flung open, revealing the bathroom to be empty.  
  
The woman ran to the open window.  
  
"GOHAN!" Chi Chi cried, watching her son flying further away.  
  
Gohan continued to fly, not sure where he was going.  
  
Eventually he landed on a cliff, cyclonic waters swirling below.  
  
"I knew it was my fault, I killed my father!" the pre-teen said to himself.  
  
Gohan stuck his hand in gi pocket to get what he had taken from the bathroom, a razor.  
  
The razor shimmered in the now sun set.  
  
"Why should I still be here when daddy's not?"  
  
Gohan placed the cold metal atop his wrist.  
  
In what seemed like a flash, the Saiyan pulled the razor across his skin.  
  
The cut was deep, and began bleeding immediately.  
  
Gohan put both his arms down, dropping the blade in the process.  
  
The cool red liquid flowed down his hand, to the ground, forming a small puddle.  
  
It took a few minutes for the pain and the blood loss to hit the demi, making him fall to his knees.  
  
The blood from the puddle seeped into his knees, changing the purple into black.  
  
Gohan began to feel faint and his vision blurred.  
  
Falling flat on his stomach Gohan closed his eyes, the life draining from him.  
  
"You won't be alone dad...a life for a life..."  
  
A/N: Not my best work, but oh well. This idea hit me today and I just had to write it, even though I'm suppose to be studying for exams. Once again, oh well!  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought!  
  
Check out my other works and my Veggie shine! 


	2. Reunite

Gohan opened his eyes to reveal him surrounded by total blackness.  
  
"What, where am I?" Gohan asked himself, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
The reality soon hit him, he had kill himself.  
  
The pre-teen sighed. "So I guess I'm in the other world."  
  
"Not in the other world yet." a female voice explained.  
  
Gohan turned around to see a woman floating on a crystal ball. "Baba?"  
  
"That is correct, I am now going to take you to see King Yemma."  
  
"I thought when people died they automatically went to the upper world or hell."  
  
"That is usually what happens, however your case is different."  
  
Gohan blinked. "How so?"  
  
"I'll just let King Yemma explain it to you."  
  
With that, the two diasppeared.  
  
King Yemma looked down upon the demi with disappointment.  
  
"I shall take my leave." Baba said, vanishing.  
  
"Gohan, do you know why I've called you here?" Yemma questioned.  
  
Gohan shook his head no, even though he had a good idea.  
  
"I called you here because I don't know where to send you. Normally people who commit suicide go to hell for the wrings they've done, but you've never really done anything bad."  
  
"I don't care where you send me! Even hell has to be better than my life was!" Gohan snapped.  
  
"Are you still feeling guilty about your father?"   
  
"Why do you care?! You're only here to send me to either heaven or hell!"  
  
Yemma sighed and pointed to a door across the room.  
  
"Go in there until I decide what to do."  
  
Gohan didn't say anything and obeyed.  
  
King Yemma watched the half-breed shut the door behind him as he entered the room.  
  
"Maybe being reunited with his father would help..."  
  
The room Gohan was sent in was pure white along with everything in it.  
  
Gohan sat in one of the chairs, thinking about what King Yemma was going to do.  
  
"I hope he doesn't tell daddy..."  
  
"You wanted to see me, King Yemma?" Goku walked up to the large desk that Yemma sat behind.  
  
"Yes, it's about Gohan."  
  
"Gohan?!" Goku exclaimed, surprised.  
  
Yemma nodded and pointed to a door.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal the young demi-Saiyan.  
  
The full blooded Saiyan's eye widened as he noticed the halo above his sons head.  
  
Gohan looked up at his father, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Gohan, w-what happened?"  
  
"I died." Gohan answered, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"How? I don't understand, you beat Cell!"  
  
The younger Son remained silent, too afraid to talk.  
  
After a few more minutes of silence King Yemma decided to answer. "Gohan, killed himself."  
  
Gohan looked down at the ground, not wanting to see his father's reaction.  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"I commited suicide." the half-breed finally worked up the courage to speak.  
  
Goku's eyes turned to the verge of tears. "But why?"  
  
"I-I..." Gohan once again tried to speak, but this time he couldn't.  
  
King Yemma picked up on Gohan's uneasiness.   
  
"Gohan, could you give us a minute?" Yemma asked, motioning to Goku.  
  
Gohan just nodded and went back behind the door he entered from.  
  
The young demi paced back in forth in the room.  
  
"Dad, I hope you don't hate me for what I did..."  
  
Goku looked at the ruler of the other world with confusion. "But why would Gohan do something like that?"  
  
Yemma looked down at the Saiyan. "He was guilt ridden about your death."  
  
"Why would he feel guilty about Cell killing me? Unless..."  
  
"Exactly, he thinks it's his fault that you died becuase he didn't finish Cell right away."  
  
"But even if he did think it was his fault, why would he kill himself?" Goku continued to question, desperate for answers.  
  
"Gohan figured that since you have up your life, he should give up his as well."  
  
"That's not like Gohan!" the Saiyan protested.  
  
"If you don't think so, then perhaps you should talk to him."  
  
Goku nodded. "I guess you're right. Thank you, King Yemma."  
  
Gohan heart was pounding with what his fathers reaction would be towards him.  
  
The demi finally stopped pacing and sat down in the closest corner, his knees brought up to his chest.  
  
The thoughts of facing his father caused a tear to slip down the pre-teens cheek.  
  
A knock at the door snapped Gohan out of his thoughts.  
  
"Come in." Gohan answered, his voice still very low.  
  
Goku opened the door and stared over at his son.  
  
Gohan didn't want to look up at Goku, so his burried his face into his knees.  
  
The silence lingered until Goku decided to make the first move.  
  
The full blooded Saiyan walked towards Gohan and knelt beside him.  
  
"It's okay Gohan..." the father tried to comfort his son.  
  
Gohan lifted his head from his lap and and looked at his father's expression.  
  
The expression was not the hateful one Gohan had expected, rather a confused one.  
  
"I'm sorry father..."  
  
Another tear rolled down Gohan's face, only to be wiped away by Goku.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Gohan."  
  
"Yes I do. For you being killed, and for me..."  
  
"You don't have to apologize for either of those things." Goku cut his son off.  
  
Gohan put his legs down and wiped the remains of water from his eyes.  
  
Goku placed his hand on the boys shoulder.  
  
"Gohan, why would you...Why would you do that?"  
  
"You mean kill myself?"  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
Gohan looked down at his shoes, remaining silent.  
  
The larger Son put his arm around the younger one.  
  
Gohan still did not raise his eyes, nor speak.  
  
"Gohan, if you don't want to tell me that's okay."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Goku looked down at Gohan."For what?"  
  
"Not hating me."  
  
"Why would I ever hate you?"  
  
"For what I did to you...and myself."  
  
Goku squeezed his son gently.  
  
"Gohan, what happened to me was not your fault..."  
  
"Yes it was! If I would've finished Cell you wouldn't have had to sacrifice yourself!"  
  
Gohan started to sob quietly.  
  
"Listen, don't think me dying was your fault. It was my choice." Goku tried to soothe Gohan.  
  
"But you wouldn't have had to..."  
  
"Gohan, it was my choice. And if it was anyone's fault, it would be Cell's."  
  
The sobs coming from Gohan slowed down.  
  
"As far as what you did, I don't hate you for that, I'm not even mad at you."  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"No, I couldn't get mad at you for that. You did what you thought was the right choice."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Killing yourself if never the right choice..."  
  
Gohan looked down, his eyes tearing up.  
  
"See, I can't do anything right!"  
  
Goku's eyes changed and his voice sterned.  
  
"You can so and you know it."  
  
Gohan pulled out of Goku's embrace and went to sit back in a chair.  
  
Goku followed and sat in the chair closest to his son.  
  
"Gohan, stop beating yourself up for something that you're not responsible for."  
  
"But I am!"  
  
"No, you're not. "  
  
Gohan got up from his chair and ran over to Goku.  
  
"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, hopping on his fathers lap.  
  
The tears coming from Gohan's eyes stained the orange on Goku's gi to a darker shade of orange.  
  
Goku ran his hands through his sons hair.  
  
"I love you, Gohan."  
  
No response came from the demi.  
  
Goku looked down to see his son sleeping against his chest.  
  
A/N: Yes, I added another chapter, thanks to DBZ Chick1! I hope you guys liked it, even though it wasn't very angsty! I'm debating whether or not to make a third chapter, please tell me if you think I should!  
  
Please review and thanks to those of you who have!  
  
Also, check out my other works and my Vegeta SHRINE! (sorry, I spelt it wrong last time! lol) 


	3. The Body Found

"Gosh, Gohan sure has been gone a while... I hope he's okay." Chi Chi said to herself, still looking out the bathroom window.  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes and brought himself up from meditation.  
  
"Gohan's ki has totally depleted, I should go check things out."  
  
The Namek stood up and took off towards where he had last sensed the demi.  
  
As he drew closer Piccolo began to get a bad feeling, he wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't like it.  
  
Piccolo's heart rate doubled as a person lying face down came into view.  
  
Within seconds he could make out that the person had jet black hair and was wearing a purple gi.  
  
Those signs sent a chill down the green ones spine.  
  
Piccolo landed a few yards from the body, where he saw that it was infact his former student.  
  
"Oh kid..."  
  
Chi Chi began pacing around the Son home.  
  
The woman quickly grew tired of pacing and sat on the couch, the phone catching her eye.  
  
"Maybe Gohan went to Bulma's." Chi Chi reached for the phone and began to dial.  
  
"Hello, Capsule Corporation!" Bulma greeted, picking up her cordless phone beside her.  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"Oh, hi Chi Chi!"  
  
"Did Gohan go there at all?"  
  
"Gohan? Why would he come here after what happened earlier?"  
  
"I don't know. We got into an argument with him alittle while ago and he took off."  
  
"Oh... Do you think he's okay?"  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
A tear slid down Chi Chi's face, only to be wiped off.  
  
Bulma could hear the despair in her friend's voice.  
  
"I could send Vegeta to go look for him." the blue haired woman suggested.  
  
"Really, thanks Bulma. Can't the others help him too?"  
  
"They all left shortly after you did."  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll call some of the others and see if they've seen Gohan."  
  
"Okay, and I'll send Vegeta out. Bye Chi!"  
  
"Bye Bulma."   
  
Chi Chi hung up the phone and picked it right back up.  
  
Bulma put her phone back on the receiver and went to the living room, where her husband was.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
The prince looked up from the TV.   
  
"What do you want, woman?"  
  
"I need you to go look for Gohan."  
  
"Didn't he go home with Kakarot's wife?"  
  
"He did, but him and Chi Chi got into an argument and he left."  
  
"Well if the brat left then he doesn't want to be found."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I can't sense him, so he must have masked his ki."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Piccolo walked over to the body and turned it over.  
  
The first thing he did was grab Gohan's wrist, to try to find a pulse.  
  
The Namek's hand was red from the vast amount of blood.  
  
Piccolo grabbed the bottom of his cape and used it to soak the rest of the blood up, revealing the cut.  
  
"What did you do, kid?"  
  
Once the slit was totally exposed, Piccolo placed two fingers across it and the vein.  
  
He waited and waited, but no pulse could be found.  
  
The green one tried as hard as he could not to cry, but to no avail, for a few tears managed to escape.  
  
Piccolo grabbed the bloody demi and craddled him in his arms.  
  
"I guess I should tell his mother..."  
  
Just as he was about to take off, a metallic object caught his eye in the small blood puddle.  
  
Still holding his first friend in one hand, Piccolo used the other to grab the object.  
  
To fully make out the object Piccolo had to use his cape to wipe the red substance off.  
  
"A razor blade."  
  
The Namek shook his head and stuck the blade in his pocket.  
  
With that, Piccolo and his student flew off.  
  
"So, he's not there either, Master Roshi?" Chi Chi questioned through the phone.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him since Bulma's."  
  
The woman sighed.  
  
"Krillin, Yamcha or Bulma haven't seen him either."  
  
"Well, have you tried Tien?"  
  
"No, but I will. Thanks Master Roshi."  
  
"No problem! Bye Chi Chi!"  
  
Soft sobs came from the worried mother and she once again hung up the telephone.  
  
Chi Chi clasped her hands in a praying motion.  
  
"Please let him be okay..."  
  
Piccolo and the former Gohan approached the mountain home.  
  
They landed on the hill, just north of the home.  
  
Before getting any nearer to the house Piccolo made sure his eyes were dry.  
  
Shakily the Namek made his way to the front door, with the yound half-breed still in his arms.  
  
"Damn, where is Tien's number?" Chi Chi menatlly asked herself, looking through her phone book for the umpteenth time.  
  
Her search for the phone number was interrupted by knocking at the door.  
  
A smile spread across the woman's face, thinking it was her son, and in a way she was right.  
  
That smile quickly vanished at the door opened to reveal Piccolo and the blood covered Gohan.  
  
Chi Chi let out a scream before bolting over to Piccolo.  
  
"W-what happened to my Gohan? Is he okay?"  
  
Piccolo looked to the ground, not exactly sure how to deliver the terrible news.  
  
"Gohan...he killed himself."  
  
"WHAT?!" Chi Chi yelled in utter disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I found him on a cliff near here."  
  
The mother fell to her knees and began weeping.  
  
"Oh Go-chan, I'm sorry..."  
  
Gohan's lifeless body was placed on the floor by Piccolo.  
  
The Namek then used his powers to make a clean gi appear on the half Saiyan.  
  
Chi Chi reached over and grabbed her sons hand, bringing it close to her heart.  
  
The salty tears dripped from Chi Chi's face to hers and Gohan's hands.  
  
Piccolo watched the emotional display, still fighting back his own tears.  
  
"If you want, I'll let the others know about Gohan, so you won't have to."  
  
Chi Chi looked up at the Namek thankfully.  
  
Piccolo turned around and just as he was about to leave he remembered about the razor.  
  
Reaching into his pant pocket the green Z-fighter pulled out the instrument of Gohan's death.  
  
The cool metal dropped beside the mourning mother.  
  
"I found this with Gohan."  
  
The door then closed, leaving Chi Chi and her departed son alone.  
  
Chi Chi used the back of her hand to wipe the tears off her face.  
  
The woman then reached over to grab the blade.  
  
"A razor..."  
  
The realization soon hit Chi Chi.  
  
"That's why he went into the bathroom!"  
  
The realization was soon replaced by a wave of guilt.  
  
"Oh Kami, it's because of what I said to him!"  
  
She tightened the grip on the demi's hand.  
  
"Oh Gohan, I'm so sorry!"  
  
A flood gate of tears opened and began pouring out of the womans eyes.  
  
The sun slowly began so sink under the horizon as Piccolo finally came upon his first stop.  
  
He landed and took his time walking to Capsule Corp's door, contemplating what to say.  
  
After Piccolo had a good enough way to break the news he rung the doorbell.  
  
Surprisingly enough Vegeta was the one who answered the door.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Namek! What do you want?"  
  
Piccolo sighed, he did not want to explain things to Vegeta.  
  
"Is Bulma here?"  
  
"The woman's in her lab, I'll get her!"  
  
Vegeta closed the door, leaving Piccolo outside.  
  
The green one's sensitive ears picked up on Vegeta yelling something about the 'blasted Namek'.  
  
Minutes later an over worked Bulma re-opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Piccolo. Can you make this quick, I have alot of work to do."  
  
Just as the genious finished the sentence she noticed the blood covering the Namekian.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened?!"  
  
"Can I come in, you might want to sit down for this."  
  
Bulma's eyes became laced with concern.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The duo went into the living room.  
  
Bulma sat down on the couch, next to Vegeta.  
  
"Okay Piccolo, what is it?"  
  
The Namek took a deep breath.  
  
"I have something to tell you..."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I wanted to get it out tonight and this seemed like a good place to stop! Anyways, I was thinking of the Z-senshi having a sort of fumeral for Gohan where they all say a few words and all that, but I'm not sure! Please tell me what you think!  
  
Please review! 


	4. Tears

"What did you have to tell me, Piccolo?" Bulma asked the Namekian.  
  
Piccolo let out a heavy sigh and looked at the woman.  
  
"It's about Gohan."  
  
"Gohan?! Is he okay?"   
  
"He, well he killed himself."  
  
Bulma's eyes immediatly watered.  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
Even Vegeta seemed upset about the news.  
  
"Why would Kakarot's brat do something like that?!"  
  
Piccolo didn't answer, afraid of crying.  
  
Bulma decided to answer.   
  
"He did it because he felt guilty about Son-kun!"  
  
After saying that, the genious began sobbing.  
  
Vegeta sat back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
A low snort came from the prince.  
  
Even though he didn't show it outwardly, Vegeta felt for the fallen demi.  
  
Bulma realized something and looked over at Piccolo.  
  
"Oh Kami, how's Chi Chi coping?"  
  
Piccolo sighed deeply.  
  
"She was pretty upset when I left."  
  
"Oh, do you think I should go see her?"  
  
"I think she needs to be alone right now." Piccolo said softly.  
  
Bulma wiped the tears out of her eyes and nodded.  
  
The Namek got up from his seat and started walking to the front door.  
  
"Leaving already, Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo nodded.  
  
"I should go tell the others."  
  
"Okay...Bye Piccolo."  
  
The green one nodded.  
  
"Bulma. Vegeta."  
  
The Saiyan just hmphed.  
  
Piccolo proceeded to exit the building, closing the door behind him.  
  
As soon as he was outside the Namek allowed the tears he felt to flow.  
  
Wiping the quickly away, his next destination was decided.  
  
The cold waves splashed along the shore of Master Roshi'd island as the green one landed.  
  
Reaching the Kame House door Piccolo braced himself yet again to tell them the heart breaking news.  
  
Krillin was the first one to hear someone knocking on the door and went to answer it.  
  
"Wow Piccolo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to tell you and Master Roshi something."  
  
"Well come in."  
  
Piccolo entered and Krillin lead him to the living room, where Roshi was watching TV.  
  
The turtle hermit sat about a foot away from the TV, eyes glued to the exercise program on it.  
  
Krillin cleared his throat, getting his master's attention.  
  
Roshi flung around to see his former student staring at him.  
  
"What is it Krillin? Oh, hi Piccolo!"  
  
Krillin turned to the Namek.  
  
"So, what did you have to tell us?"  
  
Piccolo took in a deep breath, not wanting to have to say this again.  
  
"I came here to tell you that Gohan..."  
  
Piccolo cut himself off.  
  
"That Gohan what?"  
  
"Gohan killed himself."  
  
Roshi chuckled softly.  
  
"That's a good one, Piccolo!"  
  
"Uh, I don't think he's joking, Master Roshi."  
  
"Of course he is, aren't you?"  
  
The Namek slowly shook his head.  
  
The faces of both the humans dropped.  
  
Krillin fell to his knees, tears already making their way down his face.  
  
Master Roshi's eyes watered, but that was hidden behind his sun glasses.  
  
Piccolo had to go tell the others, so he decided to get going, or atleast that was his excuse.  
  
Even though Piccolo wouldn't even admit it to himself Piccolo couldn't stand to see any more tears, they reminded him too much of the pain he was feeling about this.  
  
The Namek mentally scanned the area, trying to figure out who lived the closest.  
  
He came to the conclusion that Tien's mountain home was going to be his next stop.  
  
As Piccolo approached Tien's home his throat started to get dry and his heart rate sped up.  
  
The Namek didn't get it, he thought that it would get easier to tell the others after he had said it a few times, but it only got harder.  
  
He guessed that the more he said it the truer it became, and he'd really have to admit that Gohan was dead...  
  
Chi Chi was still in the same spot that Piccolo had left her, cradling Gohan on the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my baby." the woman whispered softly.  
  
Salty tears still dripped onto the floor, a puddle forming.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both still sat in Capsule Corp's living room.  
  
For the most part the womans tears had stopped, but the occasional sob occured.  
  
Vegeta had become lost in thoughts after Piccolo told them what happened.  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
"I feel so bad for Chi Chi. First Son-kun and now Gohan..."  
  
For the past little while his wife had been making comments like that and they were beginnning to get on Vegeta's nerves.  
  
"Well if you feel so bad do something about it, woman!"  
  
"What is there to do?!" Bulma shot back.  
  
"How should I know?!"  
  
The blue haired woman got up from her seat and walked around the room.  
  
"Gohan will need a funeral, and Chi Chi is already dealing with enough..."  
  
"But what if she wants to wish him back, woman? It'll be alot harder when he's under ground!"  
  
Bulma stopped for a second, before leaving the room.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow when his wife re-entered the room with a capsule in her hand.  
  
Knowing the Vegeta was curious Bulma decided to spare him the trouble of asking and show him.  
  
The capsule opened to reveal a bed-type thing with glass surrounding it.  
  
"What the hell is that?!"  
  
By this time Bulma was getting annoyed with her husbands attitude.  
  
"That is where you'll be sleeping if you don't drop your attitude!"  
  
"I still don't get what the hell it is!"  
  
The woman let out a slightly annoyed sigh before explaining.  
  
"This is what I used when Krillin and Master Roshi died. It's a coffin, but it preserves the body and you don't need to burry it because you can just put it back in the capsule."  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"So, you were threatening to kill me?"  
  
"Yup! I'm not exactly sure how, but me, being a genious would have found a way!"  
  
"Sure you would have..."  
  
Piccolo let out a much needed sigh of relief as he took off from Yamcha's house.  
  
"I finally told everyone..."  
  
The Namek took off into the sky, wanting to return to his meditating spot.  
  
When he returned to the waterfall Piccolo resume his classic meditating position.  
  
After trying for alittle while Piccolo just couldn't clear his mind.  
  
He got up, feeling very annoyed and decided to go check on things at the Son house.  
  
He arrived at the mountain district home and knocked on the door.  
  
Nothing came from the inside of the house.  
  
Piccolo grew worried and tried the handle.  
  
The door was unlocked so the Namek gained access.  
  
Piccolo felt both relief and pity at what he saw.  
  
On the floor Chi Chi was still laying with Gohan, but she had fallen asleep.  
  
The colours of the womans dress where distorted from the newly accquired blood stains.  
  
Piccolo felt another wave of grief hit him as he watched Gohan's now still chest.  
  
Feeling his eyes water yet again the Namek went back outside, away from the sight he couldn't bare to see.  
  
Trying to calm himself down Piccolo sat on the rocks just a few yards from the house.  
  
The green one had always thought that tears were a sign of weakness, something that did not come from true fighters, but now he felt different.  
  
In all of the deaths the Namek had wittnessed his students was by far the most tragic.  
  
His first student, first firend and the one who seemed to understand him the most was now gone, leaving Piccolo alone.  
  
A/N: Sorry for like the major delay in posting this, but I just haven't felt in the mood for writing angst. I apologize if this chapter wasn't that good, but it should be getting better! I was origionally planning on making this the last earth chapter for a while, but I wanna make atleast one more, to kinda help the plot with Kakarot and Gohan! Anyways, if all goes well I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Please review and a big thanks to those of you who have! 


	5. Why?

Piccolo stood outside of the Son home, the temperature slowly dropping as the sun fell.  
  
Even though Piccolo had seen alot of deaths, Gohan's was the most upsetting, by far.  
  
Desperate to get his mind off these events the Namek decided to once again try meditating.  
  
Bulma re-capsulized the coffin, putting it in her pocket.  
  
"I think I'm going to head over to Chi Chi's, to see how she's coping."  
  
A low snort came from Vegeta.  
  
"Didn't the Namek tell you to give the woman some time?"  
  
The genious turned to her husband.  
  
"Well, I was gonna wait and go over in the morning, but being with her sons dead body all night can't be good for her."  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"We're leaving as soon as I'm ready."  
  
"What do you me 'we', woman?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Bulma sighed.   
  
"I can't put Gohan's body in the coffin by myself."  
  
"Fine, woman!"  
  
A dead silence had spread across the Kame house ever since Piccolo left.  
  
The only noise came from the television, which nobody was even watching.  
  
Krillin's tear had mostly stopped, except for the odd sob.  
  
Master Roshi sat on the couch, staring off into nothing.  
  
The mood didn't just stay with the humans, even Turtle seemed affected.  
  
Bulma stood at her front door, waiting.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta!"  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji just 'hmphed' and followed.  
  
The jet, being flown by Bulma, had finally reached Mount Paozu, and it was approaching the Son home.  
  
Piccolo let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
The Namek had finally slipped into meditation, but was brought back from hearing the jet.  
  
"So much for forgetting..."  
  
The jet landed a few yards from the house and Vegeta and Bulma exited.  
  
The woman was the first one to notice the Namek.  
  
"Piccolo, what are you still doing here?"  
  
"I was trying to meditate."  
  
Piccolo stood up and faced the couple.  
  
"Why are you two here?"  
  
Bulma grabbed the capsule from her pocket.   
  
"We came here to get Gohan's body until he has a funeral, rather than leaving him here with Chi Chi."  
  
With that Bulma headed to the home, Vegeta not too far behind.  
  
Piccolo, not being able to meditate joined them.  
  
After knocking and not getting a response Bulma finally tried the handle.  
  
The genious' eyes watered as she saw Chi Chi still sleeping, holding Gohan.  
  
"Oh Gohan, Chi Chi..."  
  
Piccolo, the last to enter, closed the door behind him.  
  
The sound of the door made the mother stir.  
  
Bulma watched the sight with pity.  
  
"I feel so bad for Chi Chi, she's been through alot."  
  
Vegeta took a step closer to the body.  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do about that!"  
  
"Don't you have any compassion, Vegeta?!"  
  
The noise from the little 'argument' brought Chi Chi back to full conciousness.  
  
Chi Chi slowly sat up, eyeing the three around her.  
  
"Why are all you here?"  
  
Bulma was trying her best to hold in the tears she felt.  
  
"We-we wanted to..."  
  
The woman cut herself off.  
  
"Wanted to what?"  
  
Vegeta decided to answer, since it didn't look like Bulma was going to.  
  
"For Kami's sake! The woman wanted to take Gohan's body, to put it in a coffin!"  
  
Chi Chi blinked.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Bulma glared at her husband.  
  
"I can take it from here, Mr. Sensitive!"  
  
The Saiyan 'hmphed'.  
  
"Uh, guys, can I talk to Chi Chi alone?"  
  
Piccolo nodded, opening the door and walking out.  
  
Vegeta was right behind the Namek.  
  
Chi Chi stood up, her dress covered in blood stains.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Bulma?"  
  
The genious sighed.  
  
"How are you coping with all of this?"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Chi Chi nodded.  
  
Bulma took in a deep breath, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Are you going to have a funeral for Gohan?"  
  
"I never really thought about it, i guess so."  
  
"Well if you want, I could organize it, so you don't have to."  
  
A faint smile crossed the wife of Goku's face.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"No problem, and about the body, want me to take it?"  
  
Chi Chi's eyes looked over at her son, before returning to Bulma.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Is tomorrow a good day to have the funeral, or is that too soon?"  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
The two women talked for alittle while more, Bulma making sure her friend was alright.  
  
"I guess I better be going now. I'm sure you want some time alone."  
  
Bulma opened the door and called for her husband.  
  
Vegeta entered the house and Bulma threw down the capsule coffin.  
  
Piccolo walked into the house just in time to get one last look at his student.  
  
"Goodbye kid..."  
  
Vegeta placed the young demi's body in the container.  
  
The woman re-capsulized the coffin and said her final goodbye to Chi Chi.  
  
The trio left the small mountain home.  
  
Bulma told the Namek about the plans for tomorrow, before Piccolo took to the sky.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma went to the jet and flew off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
Once the Briefs' got home Bulma immediatly began to phone the others and let them know about the funeral.  
  
After flying around until the sky was pitch black Piccolo finally landed in a small forest below him.  
  
Another attempt to meditate was made, but he just couldn't clear his mind.  
  
"I might as well train then..."  
  
The training went okay for alittle while, but he stopped shortly after, not being able to focus.  
  
Piccolo sighed and looked up at the blanket of stars the hung in the sky.  
  
"Why can't I get my mind of it?"  
  
Chi Chi sat on a kitchen chair, looking at the small pool of semi-dried blood on the floor.  
  
Besides the odd dripping of the faucet, the house was dead silent.  
  
"Gosh, it's so quiet with nobody here...not to mention lonely."  
  
A small sob escaped the woman.  
  
"It was never lonely with Gohan around, even if Goku wasn't, but now Gohan's gone and it's all my fault. I killed my own son..."  
  
It hadn't taken long, but Bulma was finished contacting the Z-fighters.  
  
They had all agreed to meet in the morning at Mount Paozu.  
  
The night rolled on and Chi Chi hadn't even left her seat, her mind wracked with guilt and pain.  
  
A fresh set of tears slid down the woman's face and onto her dress, to add with the blood.  
  
Chi Chi opened her hand and revealed the razor that had taken her son's life.  
  
The small amount of Gohan's blood stained mother's hand.  
  
Wiping to red substance off, Chi Chi couldn't help but feel like a murderer, wiping off the blood of a victim.  
  
And to her it was true, even though she hadn't actually done it herself, Chi Chi was the cause.  
  
"If the victim died, then why should the killer live?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Gomen nasai for taking so long, I've been REALLY behind on updating everything! Anyways, I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I was hyper and had just finished watching Freddy vs Jason! Well, I'll try to update again soon, and I think the next chapter will be the last involving the Z-fighters! Finally back to Gohan and Kakarot! Oh yeah, the reason I have been sticking with the earthlings so much is so I can work on something between the father and son duo. Anyways, enough babble for now!   
  
Please review and thanks to those of you who did! 


	6. Attempting

The razor reflected in Chi Chi's hand from the kitchen light.  
  
"How-how can it be that I'm still here after killing my own son, and Gohan and Goku be dead after not doing anything wrong?"  
  
The woman closed her hand, gripping the metal.  
  
Chi Chi's rather tight grasp on the razor caused a small cut on her palm.  
  
Opening her hand back up, a small trickle of blood dropped down to her skirt.  
  
The mother shakily raised her opposite wrist, tears still sliding down her face.  
  
Chi Chi held her wrist and positioned the metallic object just above it.  
  
"This is it..."  
  
Piccolo let out a loud growl of frustration, scaring the wildlife in the area.  
  
"Damn, I can't do anything without my thoughts drifting back to Gohan!"  
  
The Namek plunged his fist into the ground, creating a small crater.  
  
"Maybe if I sleep..."  
  
Bulma let out a sigh as she climbed into bed, next to her husband.  
  
"So everything's arranged for tomorrow morning."  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything.  
  
"I just feel so bad for Chi Chi. I don't know what I would do if I lost you and Trunks..."  
  
"You'd probably shut up!" Vegeta finally snapped.  
  
The genious sent a death glare at her mate.  
  
"Honestly Vegeta, don't you care about what happened?!"  
  
"I feel bad for Kakarot's son and the woman, but going on and on about isn't going to change anything!"  
  
Bulma rolled over angrily, her back now to Vegeta.  
  
"Night!"  
  
The Saiyan just 'hmphed' in response.  
  
After deciding to try to get some sleep Piccolo had found a place to rest, leaning up against a tree.  
  
The Namek closed his eyes, listening to the silence that had finally settles across the land.  
  
The next thing Piccolo knew he was standing atop a very familiar cliff.  
  
"What's going on?" the green one asked himself, looking around.  
  
"Hi Mr.Piccolo!" a small voice chirped behind him.  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened.  
  
"It can't be!"  
  
The Namek turned around to see his former student smiling at him.  
  
"Kid?! I thought you were dead..."  
  
The tears still fell from Chi Chi's face, landing on her hands and clothing.  
  
The razor was still positioned above her left wrist, waiting to serve it's purpose.  
  
The woman had come close to ending everything, but she always stopped herself.  
  
Chi Chi took another shaky breath.  
  
"This is it, this time I won't back out..."  
  
With that blade made contact, slitting the skin of the woman's wrist.  
  
Piccolo stood, watching the cheery Gohan with shock.  
  
"What's wrong, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.  
  
"How can you be here? Did you get wished back or something?"  
  
"What do you mean? I've been here, training with you!"  
  
The Namekian smiled, he didn't know what was going on, but he sure didn't mind it!  
  
"Can we spar again?"  
  
Piccolo nodded, as the both got into fighting stance.  
  
Since he was the sensei Piccolo made the first move and charged at the student.  
  
Just as he was about to make contact Gohan disappeared and everything went black.  
  
Suddenly images started flickering before Piccolo's eyes:  
  
The razor blade, lying in a pool of freshly spilt blood.  
  
A persons wrist, showing no body, but Piccolo could tell it was Gohan's.  
  
A marble tomb stone, no name engraved on it.  
  
Gohan's bloody corpse, just how the Namek had first discovered it.  
  
The capsule coffin Bulma had, with the demi's body.  
  
The same razor, only this time in a woman's hand.  
  
More blood, only this time it was Gohan's  
  
And finally, the dead body of Son Chi Chi, red liquid surrounding her.  
  
Piccolo sat up, panting heavily.  
  
It was the first time the Namek had experience a nightmare, but he knew it was the worse he'd ever have.  
  
He stood up, feeling oddly uneasy.  
  
"Did that mean anything?"  
  
Piccolo went over the dream, fighting back tears as he remembered the images.  
  
His eyes widened as the last image hit him.  
  
"Chi Chi!"  
  
Blood dripped down the womans hand, eventually reaching the floor.  
  
Chi Chi felt so drowsy, but fought to keep her eyes open.  
  
The woman's body weakened, causing the razor to fall, landing soundlessly on the fabric of her skirt.  
  
Chi Chi used all her strength to stand herself up.  
  
As she took her first step away from the chair, Chi Chi's knees gave out, making her fall.  
  
The woman landed on her stomach, her head narrowly missing the corner of the counter.  
  
After fighting it, Chi Chi gave up, closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm coming, my baby..."  
  
Piccolo's heart pounded in his chest.  
  
"Was that some kind of message? About Chi Chi?"  
  
Deciding not to take any chances the Namek took off, towards Mount Paozu.  
  
"Even in my sleep there's no escape!"  
  
Landing in front of the Son's front door, Piccolo knocked.  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked harder.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Piccolo tried the door knob, but it was locked this time.  
  
The Namek growled and kicked the door, knocking it of it's hinges.  
  
A gasp came from Piccolo at what he saw before him.  
  
It was the exact picture of Chi Chi from his dream, down to the last detail.  
  
The first thing Piccolo did was grab the woman's wrist, looking for a pulse.  
  
The green one let out a sigh of relief, feeling a very faint heart beat.  
  
Reaching into his pants pocket Piccolo pulled out a Senzu bean.  
  
"I'm glad Karin gave me one for training..."  
  
The Namek placed the bean is Chi Chi's mouth and made her swallow.  
  
After a few seconds Chi Chi opened her eyes, confused.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"No." Piccolo answered.  
  
The Son looked up at the Namek.  
  
"How can I still be alive?"  
  
"I gave you a Senzu bean."  
  
"But why?! I don't deserve to be here!"  
  
Piccolo sighed, looking down at the human.  
  
"What happened with Gohan wasn't your fault..."  
  
"How can you say that?! It's what I said that made Gohan---"  
  
"No, it's not! And even if it was, do you think Gohan would want you to kill yourself?! It'd crush him..."  
  
Chi Chi stood up, her eyes looking to the ground.  
  
"I just can't stand being without Goku and Gohan! Especially being alone, it's too maddening!"  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
The confused look returned to the woman's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll stay, so you don't...Gohan's been through enough already."  
  
Chi Chi nodded weakly, beginning to cry again.  
  
Alittle while had passed and Piccolo thoughts had finally drifted away from Gohan.  
  
Chi Chi has fallen asleep at the table from crying.  
  
It took what seemed like forever, but the Namek too fell asleep.  
  
The morning air was damp and gray storm clouds hovered over the mountain.  
  
The Z-senshi gathered one by one, saying their final good byes to the young demi.  
  
Not a single persons eyes remained dry, well excapt Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo stood farthest away from the body, not wanting to be near anybody.  
  
After being out of sight the Namek allowed himself to let out a few tears.  
  
"Good bye, kid..."  
  
A/N: Wow, I actually got this chapter up fairly quick! Anyways, it was kind of cheap, but I tried and I hope you guys liked it! There is a reason for what Chi Chi tried to do and it will be revealed next chapter! Also next chapter will be back with Kakarot and Gohan in the Other World finally! I hope I can get it up soon! Oh yeah, someone asked what I meant when I said 'I haven't been in the mood for writing angst'. It means that I'm either too depressed and writing about suicide isn't exactly the best solution always, or I'm hyper and writing angst usually takes that away!  
  
Please review, tell me what you thought and thanks to those of you who have! 


	7. Conflict

The deceased demi opened his eyes, sitting up on the chair.

Gohan looked around, to himself alone in the room he had fallen asleep in.

"Huh? Where's dad?"

Gohan stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Maybe he's outside."

With the the young Saiyan walked over to the large door, connecting to King Yemma's office.

Just as Gohan's hand gripped the door knob, he heard his father's and King Yemma's voices.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Goku asked the ruler of the Other World.

King Yemma took a deep breath.

"It's about Chi Chi..."

"What?! What happened?!"

"She, tried to kill herself..."

The Son's eyes watered.

"Is she alive though?"

Yemma nodded.

"But why would Chi Chi try such a thing?"

"Chi Chi felt responsible for what Gohan did, and she thought she didn't deserve to live."

Gohan felt another tear escape from his eyes.

"Mother..."

Suddenly the half-breed's despair was replaced with anger, burning anger.

"It's his fault! He's the reason I killed myself and why mother tried to!"

After talking with King Yemma for alittle while more, Goku decided to go back to where his son was.

The Saiyan opened the door to the white room to find Gohan sitting on a chair, which was turned away from the door.

Goku tilted his head in slight confusion and approached his son.

"Hey Gohan, glad to see that you're awake!"

The demi didn't say anything back to his father.

The full blooded Saiyan bent down to look at Gohan.

Goku took a step back when he saw that the half breed was glaring at him.

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

No response came from the demi.

Kakarot made a second attempt to talk to his child.

"Is something the matter? Are you okay, son?"

Still no answer besides a glare.

By this time Goku was beginning to get worried.

The father placed his hand on the son's shoulder.

Kakarot's hand was roughly pushed away.

The father apoke again, this time his tone was more serious.

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

"You!"

The half-breed finally replied, coldly.

The Son man took a step back, surprised.

He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the answer, or the way his son said it.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"I heard about what mom did, and it was your fault!"

Goku looked to the ground.

The boy continued.

"Even if mother tried because of me, it was your fault for what I did!"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alittle late to be sorry! I'm dead and mom wishes she was!"

The Saiyan just took in his son's words, knowing they were true.

If he just would have let himself be wished back this wouldn't have happened...

With something as simple as being alive, he could have saved his family...

Saved his son.

What kind of father was he? What kind of husband?

These thoughts, thoughts of guilt and confusion swirled about Goku's brain, becoming overwhelming.

Tears of all that could have, should have been rolled down the man's cheeks.

Gohan looked to his father in shock.

Off all the things that Goku had went through, this was the first time the boy had seen him cry.

The demi's eyes softened.

"Father's actually crying..."

However, that softness he had felt was quickly replaced, with the anger.

"He deserves to know how the guilt feels!"

The full blooded Saiyan wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Maybe I should leave Gohan alone for awhile..."

He looked pver at his child, onlt to recieve another glare.

"It doesn't look like he wants to be around me right now..."

With that, the Son walked out the door, not saying anything to the boy.

Gohan sat in silence, not sure how to feel.

Part of him knew nothing that happened was Goku's fault...

His father was just trying to protect the planet...

Looking out for the boy's safety.

On the other hand, Goku screwed up so many things by not coming back.

He screwed up the chance to be a real family, something they haven't had since before Frieza.

Goku had screwed being a father to his soon to be son, even though Goku didn't even know about that.

Gohan did, he had heard his mother crying about that the night after the Cell Games.

Another child that his father wouldn't be there for.

Kakarot hadn't been around for much of his child hood, but he really had no choice.

This time he did, that's what made the difference.

He was choosing that he didn't want to be with his family!

The boys thoughts wandered back to his mother, how she must be feeling about all of this, not to mention all the others.

His father left them, but Chi Chi and Gohan still had eachother, but when Gohan left, he left her alone.

It was both him and his father's fault for what happened with Chi Chi.

"I guess that makes me just as bad as dad..."

Just as Gohan was about to feel guilty, he pushed his anger to the surface.

"But it was his fault, that I left mother!"

Gohan slid down in his chair.

"Damn, this is so confusing..."

The demi rested his elbows on his knees, and burried his face in his hands.

"Maybe I should have just stayed alive..."

But for what?

What would have been left for him?

That was a question that half-breed couldn't answer.

"Dad died during the fight with Cell, my fight with Cell."

A few tears escaped from Gohan.

"Since he died because of me, then it was only fair for me to die too!"

No matter, the fact still remained that Goku could have come back.

That was something that Gohan could not forget.

"He could have spared me from the guilt..."

Kakarot walked around the check in station, not paying attention to where he was going.

The Saiyan was more focused on his son's words.

"Gohan was right, I did screw everything up..."

Goku let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe I should just leave Gohan alone..."

With that, the Saiyan headed over to King Yemma's desk.

"Wow, father's been gone awhile..."

Gohan said aloud to himself, getting bored with the white room.

"But then again, why do I care?"

Almost as if on que, Goku entered the room, smiling slightly at the pre teen.

Gohan just looked away.

"What do you want, dad?"

"I just wanted to say good-bye, I'm going back to the Grand Kai's planet!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay, sucky chapter, but I tried! Man, it's been so long I think I forgot HOW to write anything but humor! Well I hope it wasn't too bad, I just wanted to get some conflict in it! I'll probably get more 'in depth' with all this next chapter, which with any luck will be out soon!

Please review, tell me what ya thought, and a BIG thanks of you who already have!


	8. Questions

"I'm going back to the Grand Kai's planet."

Kakarot explained to the half-breed.

Gohan blinked, taking in what his father just said.

"You're what?!"

The child just couldn't get it.

How could his father leave him again?

He left Gohan in life, and now he wants to again in death?!

Goku really must not want to be with Gohan...

But why?

What had Gohan really done that was so bad that his own father wouldn't stick with him?

Was the demi just a mistake to his dad?

Something to slow him down from what he wanted to do?

To slow him down from training?

That seems like the only thing Kakarot only truly cared about.

Gohan sighed, and looked to the ground, trying to hold back the tears he felt.

The Earth Saiyan saw that his son was visibly upset, and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Are you gonna be okay, Gohan?"

No response.

"I'll stay if you want me to, I don't have to leave."

"It's obvious you want to!"

Gohan snapped, beginning to feel the anger again.

"No, that's not true..."

"I'm not stupid, you've made it clear that you don't want to be with your family!"

"I do..."

"If you did then you would have allowed yourself to be wished back!"

"I was protecting the Earth, I didn't want another villain to come, and kill you guys."

"No, you just let me do it for myself, is that it?!"

Goku didn't answer back, he wasn't sure what to say.

Maybe Gohan was right about some things...

Maybe he really did favor training over his family, always making it a higher priority.

But was it really possible?

No, of course not, Goku loved his family more than anything.

All of the times he had been gone training were to save his family, to keep them safe...

Or was that just a convenient excuse?

The Saiyan shook his head, in an effort to clear his thoughts.

Afterall, training being more important than Gohan and Chi Chi, that's impossible, right?

Right?

If it was, then how come he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head?

Damn, so many questions....

Yet so few answers, or atleast, answers that made sense.

The silence remained between between the two, until the adult spoke up.

"Listen Gohan, I'm sorry, I didn't know my decision to stay would affect you so much."

"How could you not have known?! If you didn't, then I guess you don't know me!"

"You know that's not true..."

"You're a bad liar!"

By this time, Goku was beginning to get fed up with the boy's attitude.

If Gohan wanted to see him, how come he wasn't making an effort to see him?

All it was with him was arguing...

Pointless arguing, and that's not what Kakarot needed right now!

"I don't care if you believe me, Gohan, it doesn't matter!"

"How can you say it doesn't matter?"

"Well, I'm just going to put the same effort into this as you, none! And I'm going back to Grand Kai's, I don't need to stay here!"

With that, the pure blood left the room, the door slamming behind him.

Goku stopped right outside the door, not really believing what happened.

Did all of that really just happen?

Did he actually just walk out on his son?

Telling his child that he didn't need to stay there?

With him?

The Saiyan didn't know where his little outburst came from.

Was it from guilt, prehaps?

The guilt of leaving to train?

He didn't know, but he did know the guilt he was beginning to feel from the fight.

Why couldn't things just have worked out between the father and son?

I guess that would have been too easy.

Kakarot contemplated going back in, to see the boy, but decided against it.

There was nothing that could be done now.

The demi had made his choice.

It was easier just to let things be.

Nothing could really be done now anyways...

Just more arguing, more fighting.

Sighing, the father began walking, towards the Higher Plane. (Plane to take you to Grand Kai's)

Gohan sat in total silence, not moving...

Not even thinking.

The same questions that were troubling Goku, were also troubling the half-breed.

The questions of how, and if that even happened.

"I can't believe dad left... Because of me."

Would Goku have stayed if Gohan hadn't yelled at him?

Would things have been better if the demi had just forgiven his father?

Forgot about everything he had done?

There was no forgetting about what had happen...

It had changed so many lives...

His life.

He said what need to be said, the truth.

Was it his fault if his dad couldn't take it?

One the other hand, did Gohan have say what he said?

It wasn't all necessary, but he said it anyway.

Though he didn't want to admit it now, a part of him felt better, even if it had caused Kakarot to leave.

Oh well, what's done is done...

All that the boy could do now was accept that he was, once again, without Goku.

Atleast when he was alive he had Chi Chi, Piccolo and the others there for him...

Not now though, now he was all alone.

Truly alone.

What was he going to do now?

He was alone in the Other World, not even a destination had been made for him yet.

So, for now, there was nothing to do, except pray.

Pray that his father would come back...

For things to be like they use to be.

But, he knew it was wishful thinking for either of those to happen.

He would just have to accept it.

Accept the fact that he was on his own now.

Alone for his new beginning, whatever that may be.

Gohan leaned forward, burrying his face in his hands, and letting out a soft sob.

No matter how much he could try to accept how things were, they still hurt.

Even stronger than the pain of the argument, the guilt of what he had done felt far worse.

This is how Chi Chi must be feeling.

Alone, and feeling like it's her fault, even though there was nothing she could have done.

Kind of like Gohan after Goku chose to remain dead.

Only, Chi Chi didn't have a choice in any of this.

Both the father and son did, that was the difference.

The boys thoughts wandered to everyone he had left on Earth.

Especially Piccolo, how he must be feeling, afterall, he did promise to always protect Gohan...

The Namek just didn't know that the greatest threat to Gohan was Gohan himself.

Just another person he had let down...

Another person he had proven himself a failure to.

Another sob escaped the boy.

"How could I have messed things up so badly, for everyone?"

The half-breed sighed.

Just another question he couldn't answer...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Damn, sorry for taking so long, my computer died, and I lost all of my writing, my origional copy of this chapter too. Oh well, this version isn't as good, but I hope it's okay. I've been feeling kind of down, and this just helped me let it out, even though nothing really happened in it. I don't know why, but this chapter seems so short, but it's the usual amount of words... Odd. Anyways, I'm not really sure what to make happen next, so any suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks, and I'll work on updating more often, now that my computer is working.

Please review, and thanks to those who have, it really means alot! :)


	9. Dragon Radar

The days dragged on back on Earth, until it had been a week since Gohan's death.

Even though that much time had passed, the atmosphere still remained the same.

Chi Chi still sat alone, in the Son residence, nothing with her had changed.

She still blamed herself for what happened with the son, and nobody was going to change her mind about that.

Even though she still felt guilty, and wanted to follow the act of Gohan, she wouldn't allow herself to.

"It's just like what Piccolo said, that wouldn't help Go-chan any."

In the course of the past week, the Namekian had been Chi Chi's primary company.

Everyday so far, Piccolo had stopped by, making sure that the woman was okay, and stayed with her into the evening.

For that, Chi Chi was truly thankful.

The Namek was not the only one who came to visit though, Bulma, sometimes accompanied with Vegeta had stopped by quite a few times.

Krillin also came to make sure she was doing alright, the day after the funeral.

But, even though there was usually someone around her, Chi Chi still felt alone...

Empty, without her family there with her.

Hollow, a big piece of the woman's life was now missing, and she didn't think she would ever get it back.

Hopeless, nothing left for her to live for...

Oh well, there's nothing she can do about it.

Actually, there is one thing, she could try to revive her fallen family.

Goku didn't want to be wished back, though.

Would everything that has happened change that?

What about Gohan?

Would he want to come back?

Why would he, the reason he killed himself was because he didn't want to live!

It was worth a try, though.

Right now, she was willing to try anything.

The sound of knocking brought Chi Chi back to reality.

Slowly, the woman dragged herself over to the door, and opened it.

"Oh, hi Piccolo."

The Namek nodded in response.

Wordlessly, Chi Chi invited Piccolo inside.

The two both sat at the kitchen table, not really saying anything.

They didn't need to, all they really needed was the company.

Even though he would never admit it, Piccolo enjoyed the woman's company.

After a few more minutes of silence, Chi Chi decided to reveal her plan about the dragonballs.

"I was thinking about wishing Gohan and Goku back..."

The Nameks eyes grew wide.

"Do you think that will work?"

"I hope so..."

"I should, as long as they both want to be brought back."

"That's where the problem is, it's pretty obvious that neither of them do."

Piccolo felt sorry for the woman, and that now she was alone, her family gone.

Even though Gohan was like his family, he was used to being alone, and that helped him.

However, Chi Chi was always around either Gohan and Goku, and hadn't ever been without family.

"You never know if they'll want to or not, things might have changed since they've been gone."

A faint smile crossed the woman's face, know that that was Piccolo's way of trying to comfort her.

"Thanks, I needed that. Later I'll go get the radar and start looking for the DragonBalls."

"I could help you look if you want... It might be quicker if you're with someone who can fly."

"Thank you, Piccolo, it means alot."

The Namekian looked away, and lowly 'hmphed.'

"I'm only offering to help to bring Gohan back."

The woman's smile grew alittle more at Piccolo's denial.

She knew just as well as he did, that he felt bad for the woman, and was going to help for that reason, as well.

"Okay, when do you want to get started, Piccolo?"

"I could go see if Bulma can lend the Dragon Radar."

Chi Chi nodded, and the Namek got up from his chair, heading towards the door.

Wordlessly, Piccolo left the house, and took off into the sky.

The wife of Goku sunk into her chair, feeling better than she had felt all week.

Her family was coming home, they were going to be reunited, and everything would be okay again...

Atleast, that's what she had hoped.

But wouldn't that make it too easy, if her family could just be repaired in a wish?

Oh well, Chi Chi didn't want to think about it, and kept her mind focused on what she prayed was going to happen.

The sun was beating down upon Piccolo as he flew towards West City, and Capsule Corporation.

For the first time that the Namek could remember, he actually felt excited.

He too, knew that there was a chance that their plan would not succeed, but it didn't matter to him either.

The thought of his former student coming back to life was enough to block out any doubt.

"Maybe we can start training again..."

The faint sound of Vegeta's raised voice could be heard as Piccolo landing in the front yard of CC.

The Namekian hesitated before knocking on the door, not wanting to deal with the seemingly anger Saiyan behind it.

"Well, well, it's the Namek."

Piccolo sighed, he had never liked dealing with Vegeta.

"Is Bulma here?"

"What do you need the woman for now?"

"I need the Dragon Radar from her."

The Saiyan Prince snorted.

"What for? To wish Kakarot's brat back?"

Piccolo just nodded in response.

"I think the woman's in her lab, I'll go get her."

After a few minutes of waiting Bulma finally came to the door, mumbling something about the 'arrogant ass.'

The green one chuckled.

"Hey Piccolo, Vegeta said you need the DragonBall Radar..."

"Yes, Chi Chi wants to wish Goku and Gohan back."

"Do you think that they will want to be brought back though?"

"I don't know, something may have changed with them."

"I hope so, I think it would be better for all of them if they were together again."

The woman dug her hand into her pocket, and pulled out what Piccolo had gone there seeking.

"Here's the radar, good luck."

Piccolo nodded, and grabbed the device.

"Thanks, Bulma."

"Any time, good luck."

With that, Piccolo took off again, going to tell Chi Chi that he had gotten the radar.

Most of the flight back to Mount Paozu was spent with Piccolo thinking about how close they really were to wishing Gohan back.

But even though it was so close, it was still so far...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Wow, a short AND late chapter, that's sad. Well, it's better than nothing, right? I hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to update more quickly, but I have ALOT of different stuff to update. Also, if you guys have any ideas, I would really appreciate them! Happy New Year, by the way! I hope that 2005 is better than 2004!

Please review, and thanks to those who have!


	10. Negative Emotions

Gohan tried his best to block out his thoughts, but to no avail.

There are just somethings that you can't escape.

Currently, the demi was stuck on a decision of what to do...

Go after his father, or just let him go?

Right now, in his current frame of mind the answer seemed simple...

Let him go.

Gohan knew that he would regret it, but he just couldn't go after his father.

"Besides, he probably doesn't want to come back. That's why he left."

Goku walked towards the Check-In Station, so he could get to the Higher Plane, lost in thought.

He didn't know what to do.

Go back to Gohan, and try to work things out, or just leave the boy be.

He knew that if he just left Gohan he would regret it.

At the same time, he also knew that his son would just push him away, which would only cause more fighting and pain.

So for now, Goku just continued walking.

Gohan slid down in his chair, feeling completely alone.

He had nobody left.

His mother wanted to kill herself, and it was all because of him.

His father was walking away on him.

Not to mention that probably everyone back on Earth was disappointed in him.

As if that didn't make him feel bad enough, that thought that he could have prevented it all made him feel even worse.

"Maybe I just deserve to be alone..."

Goku was still lost in contemplation when he reached the Check-In Station, and the desk of King Yemma.

"Are you back already, Goku?" the ruler asked, bringing the Saiyan back to reality.

Goku sighed heavily, and nodded. "I guess."

"Well, what about Gohan?"

"Gohan doesn't need me. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"No, he does need you, Goku..."

Goku blinked in somewhat confusion, "How so?"

"Well, with the animosity between the two of you, Gohan's heart has been harbouring negative emotions; Hate, self-pity, and so on."

The Saiyan listened to Yemma intently, his heart rate beginning to increase.

He had a bad feeling about this...

"I'm afraid that with these emotions in his heart... I cannot let someone impure into the Upper World."

Goku's eyes widened, "Does that mean...?

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"But, do you have to pick a destination now?"

"I have to decide a destination within another six hours, or Gohan will become a lost soul."

At that moment, the fight with his son seemed to have diasppeared from the Saiyan's mind.

Now, there were more important things to worry about, like Gohan's well being.

He did not want his only son to go to hell, especially when the boy wasn't at fault for anything.

"I can't let that happen." Goku said aloud, turning back towards the direction he had come from.

Goku's thoughts raced as he made his way back to his son, thinking about what King Yemma had said.

His son would either become a lost soul or go to hell if things were left as they were.

No matter what kind of disagreements he had with Gohan, Goku would never let anything like that happen.

Especially because it felt like everything was his fault.

From Gohan's suicide, to the negative emotions that could end up damning him.

"I just hope it's not too late... I hope Gohan can forgive me."

The demi Saiyan had his eyes closed, trying to find the escape he was looking for through sleep, when someone knocked on the door softly.

Gohan's eyes snapped open, wondering who it could be.

"Come in."

Goku opened the door slowly and peeked in to see his son staring at him, in utter surprise.

"Daddy? Why are you back?"

The father didn't give an answer, not sure of what to say.

Should he tell Gohan the truth about what Yemma said?

Or just try to patch things up, without the boy even having to know?

He took a few steps into the room, having made up his mind.

"I just didn't want to leave you alone after what you've been through..."

The boy continued to stare at his father, tears welling up in his eyes, not knowing how to react.

Part of him was still mad, and just wanted him to walk back out that door.

But the other part just longed to be with his father again, without fighting.

As a compromise to himself, the son kept quiet, to hear what else Goku had to say.

"Gohan, I know you're mad at me, and there's nothing I can do about that. But, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. I should have let myself be wished back."

A couple tears escaped Goku's eyes as he finished, only to be quickly brushed away.

At the sight of his father crying, the demi began to as well.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Gohan?"

"I'm sorry too..."

Goku walked over to the chair his son was in and patted his boy's head, in an effort to seem like his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything."

"But I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you..."

"It's okay, I deserved it for what I did."

Gohan smiled up at his dad, and gave him a hug.

He knew what his heart truly wanted.

To Be Continued...

A/N: OO Sorry, I didn't realize how long it had been! Anyway, here's chapter 10, and I hope it was okay. I now actually sort of know what's going to happen, so I should be able to write more.

Please review, and thanks to everyone who has. :)


	11. Truth Revealed

Gohan hugged his father tightly, beginning to relax.

This is what he truly wanted, for everything to be the way they used to be, before the Cell Games.

So much had changed since then, both with himself and his father...

Maybe too much.

As much as Gohan wanted things to return to normal, he wasn't even sure if that would be possible.

As much as he wanted to fully be able to forgive Goku, he didn't know if' he'd be able to.

Sure, his father had apologized, but sometimes it takes more.

Too much damage had already been done, but Gohan knew in his heart that he was willing to try to make things right.

Goku broke the hug with his son, and sat down beside him.

"Are you okay, Gohan?"

The boy nodded slowly, a faint smile on his face.

"Why did you come back though, daddy?"

Goku blinked in slight surprise, not sure how to answer this.

Should he tell the truth?

That if it wasn't for what King Yemma had said, that he probably wouldn't have returned.

The again, if Gohan knew that, he would just get angry again.

What was he supposed to do?

Back on Earth:

Piccolo flew across the sky, approaching Mount Paozu.

His hand held a firm grasp on the Dragon radar, and anxiousness began to fill him.

Now, the only thing stand between him being able to see Gohan again was gathering the DragonBalls.

"I can't wait to see you again, kid..."

Chi Chi was sitting at the kitchen table when Piccolo returned to the mountain village home.

That's where she had been for most of the time since everything had happened.

Now, with nobody left, she had no reason to get out of the house...

Or do anything for that matter.

Atleast having the Namek around gave Chi Chi somebody to talk to.

"Did you get the radar, Piccolo?"

Piccolo simply nodded, holding up the hand holding the Dragon radar.

The woman smiled, beginning to feel the same anxiousness as Piccolo.

Now, all they had to do was find the DragonBalls and everything would be alright...

The Other World:

The silence between the father and son lingered on, neither of them sure what to say.

Goku was still in mental contemplation about how the answer Gohan's question.

Gohan, on the other hand, already knew his father's answer.

Maybe not about what King Yemma said, but he knew that Goku didn't come back on his own.

The delay in response told him all that he needed to know.

"I know you didn't come back for me, so just say it... Or leave again."

Goku sighed deeply, preparing to tell his son everything.

Even though it may not be the best thing to tell him, it's better than lying.

The truth will set you free, right?

"Fine... But before I say anything, I just want you to know that I wouldn't have just left you, okay Gohan?"

"You already have..." the boy answered in a quiet voice.

Goku pretended not to hear Gohan's comment, and continued on with what he was saying.

"There was a reason though, that did force me to come back... And that was what King Yemma told me."

Gohan looked up curiously at his father, knowing that it must have been important to make him come back.

"King Yemma told me that you're heart's been carrying too many negative emotions to let you into the Upper World..."

Gohan's eyes widened at the realization of what that meant.

"Does.. Does that mean I'll be going to hell?"

"No... King Yemma still has a few hours before he has to make his decision."

Gohan stayed silent, not really sure of what to say.

Or even how to feel, for that matter.

He knew that he wanted to avoid going to hell at all costs, but could he really just forget about everything?

All of the pain that his father had put him through?

The guilt that had put him in the situatuin in the first place?

The regret that he now couldn't help but feel?

Could all of that really be forgotten in a few short hours?

"Are you alright, Gohan?"

"I think so..." The demi-Saiyan replied, his voice just above a whisper.

Goku turned away from his son, feeling tears form in his eyes.

He couldn't bear to see his son this way...

And there was no way that he would let his son be sent to hell for something that wasn't his fault...

But what if they couldn't get everything resloved in the time limit?

"I'm not going to let Gohan go through that... Atleast not alone." Goku thought, taking a deep breath.

He knew that time was running out, and nothing had really changed.

Goku also knew what he had to do though, in case everything didn't turn out.

"Gohan... If you end up having to go to hell, then... I'm going with you."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'm _very _sorry about taking so long to update... I'm behind on everything, once again. Anyway, short chapter, but I think that was a good place to end for now. I hope it was alright, and I'll work on updating before another like two months passes...

Please review, and thanks for everyone who has.


	12. Decisions

Gohan's eyes widened at his father's words.

His father would really go to hell with him?

The demi-Saiyan sighed, looking down to the ground, feeling even worse.

Not only was his afterlife depending on the next few hours, but so was his fathers.

While not too long ago Gohan wouldn't have cared about his father's fate, he didn't feel that way anymore.

Sure, there were still a few things that Gohan was angry at Goku with, but those all seemed minor now.

The major problem at hand was trying to free himself from the emotions that threatened to damn him...

And now, his father.

But, what if he couldn't save himself in the time he had left?

How could he when he felt guilty about the fact that Goku was willing to go with him.

Guilty for even being put in this situation in the first place.

"None of this would have happened if I had just killed Cell when daddy told me to..."

Gohan sighed, and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Gohan, you did everything that you could. It was my fault. I shouldn't have placed the whole responsibility of beating Cell on you."

The demi-Saiyan opened his eyes, and stared at his father curisouly.

How did he know Gohan was thinking about the Cell Games?

"But it is... I was strong enough to. I let my power go to me head."

Goku simply sighed in response.

He had to do something to make Gohan feel better about what happened.

Take less responsibility, but how?

The room turned silent, as the Saiyan continued to think.

It didn't take him long to get an idea, and bolt out of the door, not saying a thing.

Gohan looked at the door his dad had just exited from, puzzled.

"D-Did he leave?"

That was the only thing that could come to the boy's mind.

If Goku had planned on coming back, wouldn't he have told Gohan?

"He must have just run away... I don't blame him. Why should he have to go to hell for something that I did? Or rather, didn't do..."

But, if Goku had just left so suddenly, does that mean he was angry with the boy?

"Of course he is. He probably has been from the start." Gohan answered his thought aloud.

Feeling even worse now that he let his mind wander, Gohan got an idea of his own.

One that allowed everyone to stop worrying about him.

One that allowed everyone to forget about him.

Gohan slowly walked out of the room, and towards his destination.

King Yemma's desk.

The ruler of the Other World looked down to see the pre-teen standing infront of his desk.

"Gohan, is something that matter?"

"No..."

"Are you looking for your father? I was just speaking with him."

"No, he left me. Again."

"I don't think he has... He was just--"

"I know he has, and I don't care. I just have something to say.

Yemma blinked, wondering what the boy could mean.

"I just wanted to tell you that... I've made a decision."

"About what?"

"About hell. I've decided that you should just send me to hell... It's what I deserve."

With that said, Gohan looked down to the floor, a tear sliding down his cheek.

While it may be hard to accept, the boy knew it was for the best.

He knew he helped Cell indirectly kill his father, so shouldn't he suffer the same fate as the tyrant?

"Do you realize what you're saying, Gohan? Once I sentence you, I cannot change it."

Gohan nodded, wiping away the tears that continued to fall from his eyes.

"Well, if that's what you want..."

King Yemma opened his book of judgements, and flipped through to Son Gohan's page.

He pulled out the 'Hell' stamp, and was ready to stamp his paper when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Wait, don't do it, King Yemma. Please."

Goku slowly approached the desk, and his son, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

King Kai followed the Saiyan, wondering what he was here for.

Goku had come get him all the way from the Grand Kai's planet, needing a favour.

The only thing was Goku hadn't told him what the favour was.

Gohan remained still under his father's touch, not sure what to do.

Questions making their way through the child's mind.

Did Goku hear everything that was said to King Yemma?

Was Goku disappointed to know that Gohan was about to just give up on everything?

And most importantly, was Gohan wrong about Goku's intentions?

The Saiyan must have left for a real reason, and probably one to help save Gohan, too.

Especially if King Kai was with him.

"Alright, Gohan's fate will remain undetermined."

"Thank you, King Yemma."

"But there are only three hours left until I have to make my decision."

Goku blinked, surpried at how little time was left.

If he plan was going to work, he would have to get started right away.

"If you'll excuse us, King Yemma, I have something to do."

With that, Gohan and Goku went back to the room, once again followed by King Kai.

"Gohan, what do you think you were doing?"

Goku bent down to Gohan's height, and stared straight into his son's eyes.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, son..."

The demi-Saiyan broke eye contact, unable to look at Goku.

He was so worried about Gohan, but the boy was being selfish.

Just trying to escape everything.

King Kai cleared his throat, getting the other's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment... But you still never told me why I'm here."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Something I wrote in class today, I hope it's alright. I think I know where this fics going, and how it's going to end now. And I think this fic was way past due for an update, no? Well, next time I'll try for quicker!

Please review, and thanks to everyonewho has!


	13. Goku's Desperate Plan

Goku and Gohan back looked over at King Kai, blinking.

Gohan because he had no idea why his father had thought it necessary to bring the Kai here.

As for Goku, he had simply forgot about King Kai's presence in the first place.

"Oh yeah... I wonder wondering if you would be able to do me a favour?"

"You mean, besides kidnapping me from Grand Kai's planet?" King Kai questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Goku slid his hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Gohan stared at his father with great curiousity, as more questions begin to rise in his mind.

Why had Goku left him to get King Kai?

What was the aforementioned favour Goku asked of from King Kai?

Was it something for Gohan, or just something for himself?

Gohan sighed, "I bet he just wants to see if there's a way he can return to his training after the time is up, instead of coming with me..."

Goku lead King Kai slowly away from the boy, until they were out of hearing range.

"So, what did you want, Goku? Hungry and need somebody to make you lunch?"

Goku shook his head, "It's not that... I need your ability to communicate with people on Earth."

"What for?"

"Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, Gohan's dead. He killed himself because of me. Because he felt responsible for my death. So, I want you to let Gohan talk to Chi Chi and everyone, and let them tell Gohan that it's not his fault. That they don't hold him responsible."

The questions just kept piling up, as Gohan watched his father and the Kai continue to talk.

Why would Goku have to talk to King Kai alone?

If it was truly concerning Gohan, couldn't they simply have spoken infront of the boy?

"I guess nothing is ever going to change with him... I wish he would have just stayed out of this from the beginning!"

Wanting to get his father out of sight, and just wanting to be alone for thr little time that he had left, Gohan returned to the only place that he had taken any amount of comfort in since being dead.

The white room.

It had served as the half-Saiyan's sanctuary for his thoughts before Goku even knew what happened, and it would be the same after Goku left him again.

That is, until it was time for King Yemma to give the final sentence on his soul... Something of which Gohan already knew the outcome of.

Hell.

"I know that's where I'm going. I deserve it... And I know it's the only place I won't have to worry about seeing father again. No matter what he says, I know he won't follow me."

King Kai remained silent after Goku's explanation, letting his mind process everything he had just heard.

"So, will you?" The Saiyan asked hopefully.

King Kai nodded, "Of course."

"Thank you! Now let--"

Goku abruptly cut himself off, as he surveyed the area, not seeing his son anywhere.

The Saiyan immediately knew where Gohan had gone; The room.

But why?

It wasn't until the white door slowly creaked open that Gohan noticed the tears slowly making their way down the sides of his face.

He hadn't even realized that his thoughts had caused him to cry.

The salty streaks were impatiently wiped away as Goku and King Kai drew nearer to him.

"This must be it... Daddy must be telling me he's leaving me again."

The half-Saiyan mentally prepared himself for what he thought to be the inevitable, but was quite taken aback by what he actually heard.

"Son... How would you like to speak with everyone back on Earth?"

"...Everyone back on Earth? But why?"

Still not revealing his true motives to his son, Goku simply shrugged. "No reason... I'm sure they just would like to talk to you. I'm sure they miss you."

Gohan scoffed quietly at his father's response, knowing full well that he had a reason.

He always had a reason for everything he did.

These reasons were never very well hidden, either.

Goku wanted Gohan's emotions to change, thus granting him admission into the Upper World.

Thus, allowing Goku to return back to his carefree training with no guilt resting on his conscience.

It was such a selfish plan, that obviously wasn't very well thought out.

Any common sense would show that nobody on Earth would want to talk to the boy.

Yet, with all that he knew and assumsed about his father's plan, Gohan just couldn't bring himself to pass it up.

He really wanted to do this.

He really wanted to get everything out in the open before it was too late.

Before he was sent to hell, and unable to speak to any of them ever again.

All of his family and friends would no doubt be going to Upper World when they died, preventing any chance of communication with them.

Watching his son's reaction to his suggestion, Goku spoke again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..."

Gohan slowly shook his head, "But I do want to."

Goku smiled softly, glad his son made the best decision. "So, who do you want to talk to first?"

The half-Saiyan shrugged, not really sure yet what he going to say to anyone.

Catching onto his son's hesitation, Goku offered a suggestion.

"I think it would probably be best to talk to your mom first. She's probably the most worried."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"Okay, all you have to do is touch my back and I'll connect you to her." King Kai explained, and Gohan complied with slight hesitation.

To be continued...

A/N: The usual, sorry, I didn't mean to go so long without an update. But, in my defense, I did try to upload this yesterday and it didn't let me. XD Anyway, I think the next chapter just may be the last, so I'll try to get it up fairly soon...

Please update, and those to those loyal readers who always do:)


	14. Gohan's Decision The End

Gohan was actually going to talk to his loved ones that he left back on Earth.

The ones that were still alive.

The ones that he left behind.

What was he going to say to them?

What _could_ he say to them?

To his mother?

What if she refused to talk to him, too angry over his selfish actions?

He knew he wouldn't be able to blame her if that were the case.

Still, Gohan knew that this was something he had to do.

He had to be brave, and face whatever would come of this.

Apprehensively, he approached King Kai.

"Just place your hand on my back, and I'll connect you to Earth." King Kai explained simply, and the young Saiyan shakily complied.

This was it.

Taking in a deep breath, Gohan softly questioned, "M-Mom? Can you hear me?"

Back on Earth:

Chi Chi held the dragon radar tightly in her hands, eagerly examining its grid to figure out the location of the first Dragon Ball.

Piccolo watched over the woman's shoulder, preparing to take off in search of the Dragon Balls as soon as their locations were confirmed.

He couldn't wait to gather them as quickly as he could, and finally be able to see his former student and only friend again.

There were so many questions that he wanted to ask Gohan, to try to understand just what the poor boy had gone through.

"Okay, I think the first one is -- " Chi Chi started, only to abruptly cut herself off when a hauntingly familiar voice penetrated her mind.

_"M-Mom? Can you hear me?"_

The woman frantically whipped her head around, trying to figure out the source of the sudden words, looking anxiously to see the boy who said them.

She saw nobody aside from Piccolo.

Did that mean that her mind was playing tricks on her, only letting her hear what she wanted to?

Was she just hallucinating?

Still, Chi Chi couldn't help but find herself responding.

"Gohan? Baby, is that you?"

Piccolo's ears twitched, and his eyes widened at the sound of the boy's name.

"You're talking to Gohan?"

Chi Chi ignored the question, trying another time to get a response out of the voice that still rang in her mind.

"Gohan? Are you there?"

Another beat passed with the woman not hearing anything, and her heart began to sink as she came to the conclusion that hearing her baby's voice was only a figment of her grieving imagination.

That is, until she finally heard it again.

Other World:

Gohan knew talking to his mother would be difficult, but he had no idea just how hard it would be.

_"Gohan? Are you there?"_

Just the sound of his mother's voice, and the sheer desperation behind the words was enough to bring a fresh stream of tear's to the boy's eyes.

That was coupled with a fresh wave of guilt.

He was the reason his mother was so desperate, so hurt.

His mother would be happy if he hadn't been so selfish.

It took him a long minute to calm himself enough to be sure that his voice wouldn't break when he did speak.

"I'm here, Mom."

"_Oh, Gohan! Baby, where are you?!"_

"I'm in the Other World. At the Check-In Station, I think."

"_I'm so happy to hear from you! I thought I never would again! Well, at least not until Piccolo and I got the Dragon Balls together!"_

Gohan's eyes widened as the sudden realization of Chi Chi's plan struck him.

She was going to wish him back.

She was going to bring him back to life.

Take him away from his daddy again.

Wasn't that what he should want, though?

To be away from the man who caused him so much pain?

Abandoned him time after time?

Let himself die knowing how much his eleven year old son needed him?

Still, Gohan hadn't even let the notion of returning to Earth enter his mind.

He figured it was either Heaven or Hell, and he would have been ready for either.

Now, it seemed, he had much more to consider.

And not much time to do it.

That's when another, unrelated fact dawned on him from Chi Chi's excited words.

"Piccolo's with you?"

Back on Earth:

_"Piccolo's with you?"_

Chi Chi nodded, only to laugh softly at herself when she remembered that the boy wouldn't be able to see the gesture.

"Yes, Piccolo's here right now. Would you like to talk to him?"

Chi Chi had no intention of letting someone else talk to her only son yet, even if it was his mentor, but asked anyway to be polite.

"You're talking to Gohan?" Piccolo repeated his question, this time at least earning an ecstatic nod from Chi Chi in response.

The Namek felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth, as well, the first one that had since before the boy's death.

That was when the reality of the fact that Gohan would be returning fully hit him, and he was able to let himself get excited over it.

He would be seeing his friend again.

He couldn't wait.

Other World:

The mental image of his teacher clouded Gohan's eyes with tears that didn't fall.

He would be hurting him, too, if he went with his original intentions of remaining in the Other World.

He would be taking away his only friend.

But, Gohan couldn't very well let himself get wished back just for his sake, could he?

For his mother's?

_"So, Piccolo and I will start looking for them today, and we should be able to --"_

Gohan removed his hand from the King Kai's back, interrupting the message.

He hoped simply separating contact with the Kai would be enough to block his words from reaching Earth.

At least for the moment.

He needed to know something before he let himself do anything else.

"Daddy... Do you really think that what King Yemma said was sure -- about me getting my emotions together, I mean -- that I would be able to go to the Upper World... with you?"

Goku smiled warmly, reassuring patting his son on the back.

He nodded confidently, "I promise that you would."

"I sure hope so..." Gohan mumbled to himself uncertainly, "Because I'm going to wager everything on it."

Gohan had finally made up his mind about what he felt he needed to do.

What would give him some peace of mind.

What would give him the closure he was so desperately seeking.

It was a decision solely based on his own personal needs.

For once, he wasn't thinking about his mother, father, or friend's wishes.

This only served to increase his guilt at knowing he would more than likely end up hurting someone he loved, but this was a decision that was going to affect the rest of his life or after life.

With another breath, the half-Saiyan looked to Goku's happy, loving smile, and was able to feel a small stab of confidence.

He knew he was doing the right thing.

"I hate to interrupt your thoughts, but I have a monkey and grasshopper waiting for me. Both of whom are wandering around aimlessly because a certain someone destroyed their planet. No rush, though." King Kai jokingly hurried the boy along, not really growing impatient, just bored.

Goku brought a hand to the back of his head, his grin turning sheepish. "I already said I was sorry!"

Gohan was only half paying attention to the others' friendly antics as he carefully made contact with King Kai's back again, signalling that he was ready to speak to his mother again.

Gohan knew the instant he was reconnected with the living world, as he was immediately greeted with Chi Chi's frantic voice.

_"Gohan? Gohan, baby, please tell me you're still there!"_

"Sorry, mom, my hand just slipped." Gohan lied, earning curious glances from both Goku and King Kai.

"Okay." Chi Chi started with relief, before continuing exactly where she had left off. "Piccolo and I should be able to have all seven Dragon Balls by the end of tomorrow, if we can get some of the others to help us. I'm sure they won't --"

"Mom." Gohan attempted to interject weakly, beginning to feel his previous courage waver.

The woman either didn't hear the boy, or just ignored him as she continued to gush in pure glee. _"Everyone will be so happy to hear that you're being wished back! Oh, Gohan, we'll finally be a family again!"_

Before she could go any further, Gohan was determined to make himself heard.

It was far too painful to hear Chi Chi's elated hopes, just to have to tear them down.

"Mom!"

"_Yes, baby?"_

Gohan momentarily considered ending the conversation again.

He couldn't tell his mother that he wanted to remain in the Other World.

That he would rather stay dead than be with her.

It would break her heart.

Still, the boy managed to hold firm, and whisper out what he had to say.

"I... I don't want you to wish me back."

Back on Earth:

Chi Chi laughed confusedly, "I don't think I heard you correctly, Gohan. It sounded almost like you said you didn't want to be wished back."

Any trace of happiness immediately vanished from Piccolo's face upon hearing those words.

He knew Chi Chi had heard him perfectly fine.

Gohan really wasn't coming back.

He was going to stay with Goku, his father.

That fact shouldn't have surprise the Namek, but it did, and he hated himself for getting excited over something that he shouldn't have even expected to happen.

While he was happy for his young friend, and truly wished him nothing but the best, he couldn't put himself through the agony of hearing anymore.

He now knew Gohan wouldn't be returning, and that was all he needed to know.

Deciding he had not reason left to stay, the Namek silently turned around to stalk out of the Son residence.

He needed to be alone.

Other World:

Gohan sighed.

He didn't want to have to say it again, but he managed to force the words slowly out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I don't want to be wished back. I want to stay here with daddy."

_"Oh... Okay, Gohan. Whatever you think is best, hunny."_

Gohan knew his mother was genuinely trying to be supportive of him, but he could heard the pure despair underlying each word.

He vaguely wondered if that's what she sounded like when she found out that he had killed himself, and felt his guilt double at that.

"I'm really sorry, mom. I really miss you and love you, but..."

_"But you need to be with your father. I understand."_

By this point Gohan's tears began to fall freely, the boy not bothering to brush them away.

He needed a break from his mother's pain, even if it meant only have to cause more to another loved one.

"Can I talk to Piccolo?"

Gohan waited it seemed like forever to get a reply, and it was one that made his own heart sink.

"_I'm sorry, baby, but he left."_

The had a feeling who knew why, but still questioned anyway, hoping that he was wrong.

"He didn't let to get the Dragon Balls, did he?"

There was another pause.

"_No. I'm sorry, sweetie."_

He had never meant to cause his friend such pain.

Not after everything the Namekian had done so much for him.

Gohan hoped Piccolo would one day be able to forgive him.

Emotionally confused, and more than just a little exhausted, he politely tried to wrap up the conversation.

"If you see him again, can you tell him that I'm sorry?"

Gohan could hear the thick emotion as Chi Chi spoke again, and he could tell that she was fighting back tears.

_"Of course. I'm sure he understands, though."_

"Are you going to be all right without me? I can come back if you need me."

Gohan really didn't want to, but he would have done anything to take away his mother's pain.

She didn't deserve any of this.

"_I'll be fine. I just want you to be happy, and I'm sure you will be with Goku."_

"Thank you, mom. I have to go, though. There's a lot to take care of before I can get... settled in."

He held back on revealing that there was a possibility that he may be going to Hell, not wanting to put Chi Chi through anymore needless grief.

_"Okay. I love you, baby, and always will."_

"I love you, too. Goodbye."

Gohan pulled back his hand for the final time, bringing it up to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

They were quickly replaced with more.

Goku's heart went out to his son, and he knelt down to his level, putting a hand once again on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm really happy you'll be here with me, Gohan."

With a small hiccup, and another fruitless attempt of clearing his eyes of tears, Gohan blinked in pure surprise.

"Really? You don't mind me staying with you? That is, if King Yemma will let me."

"Of course I don't mind! You're what I missed most about being alive!"

While Goku's words came out bubbly and cheerful, Gohan was able to tell that they were genuine, as well.

His father really did want him around.

His father really did love him.

He knew he made the right decision.

With a much lighter heart, Gohan could feel some of his previous turmoil, confusion, and contempt fading.

While he wasn't positive, he was confident about being able to get into the Upper World.

He now knew what he wanted.

He now knew what he needed.

He just hoped King Yemma would see that for himself.

Throwing his arms around his father's neck, Gohan smiled with the most optimism and joy he had felt since the days before the Cell Games.

Goku eagerly returned the embrace, happy to see the clear transformation in Gohan's demeanour from what he first arrived.

Standing back up, Goku ruffled the boy's hair.

"Okay, son! Let's go see King Yemma!"

"And pick up Gregory and Bubbles." King Kai added, getting the feeling that, no matter what happened, it was going to be a long trip.

-- The End --

A/N: Wow, after around two years, the final chapter has finally been posted! I can't believe it started as a one-shot! I hope it was worth the wait, if anyone still actually remembers about this fic! I may eventually add a little epilogue one day, wrapping everything up in a nice bow, especially back on Earth.

Thanks to all who have been patient and stayed through until the end!


End file.
